


Drone season 2019

by Cirrocumulusbuttons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusbuttons/pseuds/Cirrocumulusbuttons
Summary: My fill for TriadicUniverse who asked for pirate Eridan and kidnapped Jake.





	Drone season 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloamingMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloamingMage/gifts).


End file.
